CB:UE Items
Vital Items Keycards Level 0 keycard Keycard of the lowest level, grey colored. It can be found in Storeroom or Storage Hallway with SCP-970 (instead of Keycard level 1). This keycard can only be used to open the door to the Storage room 6H. Level 6 keycard Level 6 keycard, pink colored, cannot be found in facility and cannot be used to open any doors. When used on doors that require keycards, it says "Does the Black Moon Howl???? Yes. No. Yes. No" Binoculars Binoculars allow the player to see distant objects. Using scroll wheel, player is able to zoom in and out when equipped. Ballistic helmet When equipped, it gives the player a yellowish vision, and makes minor resistance to bullets that hit the players head, when put in SCP-914 on Fine or Very Fine, it turns into a Heavy Ballistic Vest, it can be found in Storage Room 6H in Light Containment Zone, and Dr. Gears office. Medical items Minty First Aid Kit First Aid Kits are used to alleviate or stop bleeding and recover health from gunshots and various other wounds. Minty counterparts are made by combining First Aid Kits with SCP-447 in SCP-914. They are no different than regular First Aid Kits, they are only green and displays different messages upon use. Minty Small First Aid Kit Minty Small First Aid Kit is created by combining the normal kit with SCP-447 int SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting, or by putting Small First Aid Kit on "1:1" setting. It should be noted that the minty small first aid kit is more effective against wounds and heals faster, but has a lower chance to stop bleeding. *This cannot heal you when you use SCP-1162 without any items in your inventory. Minty Blue First Aid Kit The Blue First Aid Kit is created by placing the normal kit with SCP-447 into SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. The Minty Blue First Aid Kit can cause any of the following conditions: *Increased speed, followed by death. *Inverted mouse controls. *Blurred vision for a lengthy period of time. *Blood loss and injuries fully healed. *Injury level set to 3.5, regardless of any previous injuries. Minty Strange Bottle The Strange Bottle is an item that can be acquired by placing a first aid kit with SCP-447 in SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting, or putting Strange Bottle with SCP-447 on "1:1". Using the bottle has varied effects, which include: *Being teleported to the Pocket Dimension. *Curing all injuries and ailments. *Heavy bleeding. *Nausea, blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. It should be noted that nausea cannot be cured using SCP-500, but rather smoking SCP-420-J. Also, even if SCP-106 is contained, the player will still be teleported to the Pocket Dimension, but SCP-106 will not appear in it. Minty SCP-500-1 Minty SCP-500-1 is a minty counterpart of SCP-500-1 made by combining SCP-500-1 with SCP-447 in SCP-914. Batteries Minty 9V Battery 9V Batteries can be found throughout the facility, and are used for powering the S-Navs, radios and the Night Vision Goggles. Their minty equivalents are made by combining them with SCP-447 Minty 18V Battery It can only be put into the radio. Attempting to put it in the S-Nav will print a message reading: "The battery doesn't seem to fit." Minty Eyedrop bottles Minty Eyedrops The Eyedrops are obtained by putting the ReVision Eyedrops and SCP-447 through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting or by putting Eyedrops with SCP-447 through SCP-914 on "1:1" setting. The resulting item from converting it to "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting have different effects. "Fine" eyedrops will slow down the blink meter for a longer period of time and alleviate some of the player's blood loss. "Very Fine" eyedrops will cause the player to stop blinking entirely for a prolonged period of time. However, the player's vision will become blurry over time until the player becomes completely blind for a set period of time, which can be dangerous when near SCP-173. All Minty counterparts of Eyedrop bottles makes player's vision green. Minty ReVision Eyedrops '''ReVision Eyedrops '''is a small, green bottle that, when consumed, will slow down the blink meter for a short period of time. They can be used most effectively when encountering SCP-173. However, it is to be noted that no form of eyedrops will work while wearing SCP-714. Minty RedVision Eyedrops By putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1" setting with SCP-447, the player will obtain Minty ReVision Eyedrops with a red label, titled "RedVision Eyedrops". The "RedVision Eyedrops" is used to stop blinking entirely for a short amount of time. However, the player's vision will be obscured and blurry, but will eventually be completely blurry allowing SCP-173 to move regardless of whether you are looking at him or not. Documents ''Main Article CB:UE Documents '' SCP documents are documents containing information on certain SCPs in the game, mainly to inform the player. When placing SCP documents in SCP-914 and have it set to 1:1, a different SCP document will appear. there are different documents, some documents are about scp's, and some give you information about the staff and the story about what happend before the game. Item SCPs *SCP-005 *SCP-109 *SCP-178 *SCP-198 *SCP-207 *SCP-215 *SCP-357 *SCP-402 *SCP-447 *SCP-500-01 *SCP-1033-ru *SCP-1079 SCP-500 In Containment Breach:Ultimate Edition SCP-500 was added as a small plastic can that contains 3 red pills of SCP-500-1. Upon use spawns SCP-500-1 in player's inventory. Other Paper Strips Paper strips: a document sheet cut in strips. Glasses Case Upon use, gives SCP-215 in inventory. Category:Ultimate Edition